Fix a Heart
by xXUniquelybeautifulXx
Summary: Everything was perfect. Then one day it all disappeared. My life walked out that door and im determined to find them. whatever it takes.xx ok so my summarry suck just read the prologue.
1. Prologue

Fix a Heart Prologue

When I woke up that morning it was like any other morning. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I woke up to the sound of soft cries and a melodic hum. I opened my eyes to see the love of my life holding our now one month old daughter. I smiled and eased my way out of bed walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek._

_"Morning beautiful"_

_I watched as a smile spread across her face as she turned her head to look back at me._

_"Right back at you handsome"_

_I looked down at our daughter and smiled. She was a surprise but she was the best damn surprise I ever got. Then there's me and Miley we're young but in-love. We have a type of love a lot of people don't get, we'd do anything for one-another. As Kylie drifted off to sleep Miley placed her back in her crib and turned to me wrapping her arms around my neck and smiled. She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on my lips before pulling back with a smile on her face identical to mines. _

_"Me and Kylie are going to go visit my mom today. She wants to talk to me about something"_

_"mmhhm" I groaned burying my head in the crook of her neck _

_"I wanted to spend today together, just the three of us" _

_Weekends are the only time when we get to relax and just be together without interruptions maybe this makes me selfish but I don't want to share them._

_"I promise we'll be back by 3 then we're all yours"_

Little did I know when they walked out that door that would be the last time I would see them.

I guess promises were meant to be broken.

A/N

Review if you want me to do it


	2. Chapter 1

Nick's P.O.V

I sighed dragging myself out of bed glancing at myself in the mirror; these last two years have really taken its toll on me. The only thing that's keeping me alive is hope. Hope that one day I may see them again. Everyone keeps telling me to give up, they're dead, but I know in my heart that's not true, I can feel it.

Turning to the bathroom to get ready for work I take a look at our room everything still in place waiting on their return.

After getting dressed I make my way out of the house and to my office to begin my day, you know the usual.

I guess I should tell you who i am now.

My names Nick Jonas I'm a 21 years old Private Investigator who's obsessed with something everyone else think is a dead end but I refuse to give up.

I looked up to the sound of footsteps and gave a weak smile to my secretary as she reported to work.

"Sorry I'm late, had to drop Brandon off at the sitters"

I gave a faint nod excusing her apology

"It's ok"

She smiled and made her way to her desk as I returned to the file in front of me. A case I just received and have yet to start working on it.

After reading over the file I rolled my eyes, just another nosy neighbor who couldn't mind her own business but, she's paying who knows maybe she's actually on to something.

"Emily, could you make an appointment with Ms. Anderson? Let her know I'm taking her case and need to discuss matters."

"Yes sir and Mr. Jonas your brother is on his way up."

That would be Joe. I know this because he's the only person who doesn't have to work at 9am so he spends all his spare time bugging me. Although I know he only does it because he's worried I'm sure mom asked him to keep an eye on me.

"Ok thanks Emily"

Just as I said that entered my annoying brother

"Was sup brother from the same mother?" I rolled my eyes

"Nothing Joe why are you here?"

"Rudeness" he said taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk "is it crime to visit my favorite brother?"

"Yes"

"Whatever what are we working on" Joe reached over snatching the new file off my desk reading it over

"Nicole Anderson 19, she thinks her neighbor is up to no good"

"How so?" I shrugged "it may just be another case of nosy neighbors but 19 year old college students aren't really that interested in what their neighbor is doing unless he's a hot guy so it's worth a shot she may be on to something"

Emily walked into the room handing me a little yellow post it note with her neat scribbling all over it

"I made the appointment for 2:00pm after lunch is that fine?"

"Perfect thanks Em"

I watched her walk out the door then looked back at Joe

"What's on the post it notes?"

"The directions to Mr. Clay's newly purchased house"

"Is that the man whose wife hired you to see if he is cheating on her with her sister?"

"Yea we ran his credit and discovered he bought a new house I'm going to check it out" I stood up grabbing my bag and keys to my work SUV with the black tinted windows heading for the door glancing over my shoulder back at Joe

"Are you coming?" He jumped up excited he lived for this stuff he loved watching someone get caught in the act it made his day

"Duh lets go" Joe ran out the door leaving me behind I shook my head and walked out closing the door to my office glancing at Emily

"I'll be back before my appointment with Ms. Anderson if anyone call or come by take a message for me I'll get them when I get back" nodding her head "will do" she stated then went back to running background checks on all our ongoing cases as I walked out the door meeting Joe at the car unlocking the door sliding in the driver seat

"Ready?"

"Let's do this" Joe nodded sliding on his black tinted shades as I rolled my eyes backing out the parking lot this is going to be a long stakeout.

* * *

><p>AN: I love this story i just wrote this whole thing in less than an hour i have so many ideas for this story i'm still not sure which way to go lol but i am excited about it anyways enjoy and don't forget to review


End file.
